another alternate ending
by CStarling
Summary: As the title says. Another alternate movie ending. Very short.
1. Default Chapter

This is my first fanfic, English is not my mother language and I'm only 13 years old, so don't expect too much. But please read and review if you've got the time.  
  
They belong to Thomas Harris, not me.  
  
---  
  
"Tell me Clarice, would you ever say to me; stop, if you loved me you'd stop?"  
  
"Not in a thousand years"  
  
"Not in a thousand years. That's my girl"  
  
Hannibal Lecter leaned forwards, and kissed Clarice Starling hard on the mouth. When he broke the kiss, she smiled.  
  
"Why on earth would I want you to stop?" she said.  
  
He smiled too, as he lifted her up, and carried her outside, into the woods.  
  
When the police came to the house, all they found was an empty kitchen, exept for the body of Paul Krendler, whose head was covered in a kitchen towel, and was full of food rests.  
  
Hannibal Lecter and Clarice Starling reached a gas station were Hannibal's truck was parked, five minutes later. They got inside and drove away. When the police arrived at the gas station, after finally seeing the possibility that Lecter and Starling could have escaped through the woods, they were miles away.  
  
"Hannibal," asked Clarice as they drove along the highway, "where are we going?"  
  
"There's an airport a few hours ahead"  
  
"Yes, but where are we going from there?"  
  
"Well. Italy is probably not safe yet. Have you ever been in south America?"  
  
"Nope. I've actually never been out of the US."  
  
"Never?" He lifted his eyebrows.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"No."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's no, not nope"  
  
"Big deal" "If you are going to live with me, you will have to learn to speak properly"  
  
"No wonder you've never been married"  
  
He shot her an angry and a little hurt look.  
  
"Sorry, but can we start the talking lessons a little later? I'm tired"  
  
"Of course" he answered and touched her cheek with his hand. She kissed it. "I'll wake you up when we're at the airport"  
  
She rested her head against his shoulder and fell asleep.  
  
---  
  
Yeah, I know. It's terrible. Please tell me if I should write more, or if I should leave it there. 


	2. chapter 2

Here it is. Another chapter. Sorry for the long wait. And sorry for the shorts chapters. I'm afraid I can't say it's very good, because I'm not a very good writer. I just write what's in my head, but somehow it never turns out the way I expect.  
  
Thanks for the reviews. They certainly made my day. They are always very welcome.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Wake up, we're here."  
  
Clarice's eyes fluttered open. Her first thought was 'where the hell am I?' She looked terrified on Hannibal, and then she remembered.  
  
"Oh.right. When is our plane leaving? Oh. and have you got tickets?" She looked at him a little worried.  
  
"Of course I've got tickets. Ordering them was one of the first things I did when I arrived in the US."  
  
"Really? You didn't doubt a second that I would come with you, did you?"  
  
"Well one can never be sure, but I had my hopes up. Let's go now. The plane leaves in about fifteen minutes."  
  
When they were on the plane and in the air, Clarice started thinking about how their new life would be.  
  
'Hmmm. We'll need a house. It wouldn't surprise me if he's ordered one already. And he'll probably want me to wear more appropriate clothes. Like. dresses. oh my god! He'll probably want me to wear dresses. I haven't weared a dress for years. wait a minute, I'm wearing a dress right now. A dress that he's put on me. yep, he's going to want me to wear dresses. And then there's a car. He likes cars. I like cars. I don't think I'll mind getting a new car. And then there's. no. no. oh my god. No! He can't possibly want. children? No way! I don't imagine Hannibal Lecter as a father guy. No. No. No. But I didn't use to imagine him as the kind of guy who runs of with an FBI agent either. I'll have to ask him. A father who's a serial killer and a mother who's a former FBI agent? Poor child. Let's see.house, clothes, cars, maybe children. He's already gotten us passports. He's probably got all the other stuff that you need to be a fugitive too. I'm a fugitive. Weird. And he's got money, hasn't he?'  
  
"Hannibal."  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Not to sound greedy or anything, but I'm just wondering, how much money have you got?"  
  
"Enough to secure us a good future," he answered or rather mumbled.  
  
Clarice thought for a while. "And how much is that?"  
  
When she didn't get an answer she turned to look at him. He was asleep.  
  
"So even he needs to sleep sometimes," she mumbled to herself with a smile. 


End file.
